Waiting Takes Forever
by Newmoonlove955
Summary: Vio's kept something a secret as well as a peace of someone close to his heart... Shadow x Vio Fluffy dovy suffys? I don't even... ONE SHOT BLAHSHJBSFGJK.


**Please no hate comments ;^; This is my first four-swords Vio x Shadow fan-fiction and mine aren't as good as some… But I still home you enjoy it!**

**R & R! I do not own the characters, just the story ;3**

* * *

Wind licked the tree tops and blew a heavy and hot breeze against the purple-clad hero, his corn-yellow hair ruffling as the sun began to set against the horizon. A day he awaited for so long stood in front of him like a barrier.

'Shadow… He's going to be back…' Vio thought sternly. He knew that Shadow wouldn't go back on his promise. The hero shifted his book from one arm to the other, his azure blue eyes scanning the shadows before him as the forest before him grew darker and darker…

'Damn it! Where is he?' Vio thought angrily with a clenched jaw. He refused to believe Shadow had disappeared completely. That his shard was useless. His mind drifted to thoughts of Green, Blue, and Red. A slight smile tugged at the usually blank faced link as the memory touched his conscious…

"_Whaaa! Green! Please, I don't want to become one just yet! There's so much we could do… And so much to save! I'd miss you and Vio and… And Blue…" Red was in tears, clinging to the startled Green hero's tunic._

"_Red I have no choice. The four sword must-"_

"_Of course you have a choice!" Blue snarled, barreling past Green only to whip around with a scowl. "You always brag about being 'the original link' so why can't we just stay as we are? You can do whatever you want! It's not like there's anything else that sword will be used for!"_

"_Lin- I mean Green," Zelda said quietly, her eyes gentle. Her voice caught Green attention and Green's blue depths softened instantly. "The war is over. The four-sword isn't needed anymore-" Blue was about to interrupt with a teary eyed Red behind him, though Zelda cut them off "But you need the four-sword. I can tell that the evil that once was here is gone, maybe not forever, but gone for a very long time. There's no need for the four-sword to go back. Not for many years"_

"_Yay!" Red squealed, leaping into the air with joy before glomping Blue who turned a very dark shade of red well he stuttered out threats to the boy who was latched onto his back. _

"_G-get off me!" _

"_Aw, but Blue, you're nice and soft~"_

"_G-ghhhhaaa!"_

_Vio grinned at this, choosing to stay quiet during this "talk". He knew for a while that both Red and Blue had a soft spot for each other, though he felt a pang in his chest when he thought of the one he missed. _

_Shadow. _

_Ever since the mirror had been shattered, he had stowed away one small shard of it and kept it on his person. He liked to think it was like keeping a peace of shadow with him where ever he went. Every once in a while he would feel as if something was watching him and he'd turn around, eyes wide as he looked around for something. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but his hopes were shattered when all he saw behind him was his shadow. _

Vio grasped the shard now, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against the shard as if it was Shadow himself.

"Shadow…" Vio sighed softly, the warm breeze ruffling his clothing "Where are you…"

"Turn around." A voice ordered.

Vio slowly turned, heart beating fast as, materializing from his shadow, was Shadow. His usual smug grin decorated the boys flawless face and sharp blue eyes. Vio sucked in a breath and went towards Shadow before throwing his arms around the boy, hiding his tear streaked face from the other.

"Vio…" Shadow said painfully, stiff from the sudden display of emotion and tears. "Er… Don't cry. You know I hate tears…" The black-clad shadow stroked Vio's silky hair, pressing his lips to his forhead. "Hey… I thought you'd be happy…"

"I… Am." Vio managed to say steadily, pulling away and whipping at his tears. His shoulders shook as he was taken by laugher. A pure and happy laugher which caused tears to fall past his eyes again as he whipped at them madly."I'm so happy Shadow… I've… wanted to say… I'm not sorry for what I did…"

Shadow swallowed hard and nodded quickly "I… Understand. Should I leave?..."

"No!" Vio nearly shouted, grabbing the other's tunic before he could pull away completely. "I forgive you. I hope you forgive me to… But you don't have to."

Shadow smiled. Not one of his cocky 'I'm better than you' smiles, but a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't forgive you Vio. I'll be yours for as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?" Vio said quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks. His arm snaked around Shadows waste, his heart beating madly in his chest.

"Then forever it is." Shadow declared before pulling the violet clad hero into a rough and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Yes i'm aware it was short. Don't be hatin. **

**Hopefully you liked this short one-shot! Bye for naow~!**

**3 Newmoon**


End file.
